A New Hacker, A New Life
by Rayne-the Phantomess
Summary: The story of how a girl of 18 meets the STN-J team and how Michael Lee is finally granted the life he always thought of. Friends, Family, Romance. Michael realizes how he can re-start the team, his family. More in story.


I thought I'd try my hand at the story thing again. I can't guarantee that the previous stories to this will ever be finished but this is going to be a very long written one. It's early in the morning when I'm writing this... I should say late at night; it's about 1 a.m. so please message me with any mistakes, much appreciated. Any criticism is welcome! I hope you enjoy!

**A NEW LIFE**

**The story of how a girl of 18 meets the STN-J team and how Michael Lee is finally granted the life he always thought of. Friends, Family, Romance. Michael realizes how he can re-start the team, his family, after the incident which caused STN-J to close after only just re-opening. How can this female hacker help? Takes place after the T.V. series. **

**CHAPTER 1**

Michael Lee had turned 21 and was stuck in the broken down STN-J facility. He had no where else to go so he satisfied himself by staying at his old home. He had swore that he would get the place back running over 5 years ago, and process was slow. The rebuilding of underside of the place was slow and an arduous process that required time and patience. It was only him who was working on this. Everyone else had moved on for the time being. Amon and Robin had gone off and last he checked on them, they were living happily with each other. There marriage was coming up in a year. Sakaki and Dojima went with the chief back to headquarters along with Karasuma. They were still hunting and waiting for him to complete his project, unfortunately they gave up on him and joined headquarters, they never helped, which was understandable. They did not have the skills needed to set up the system. It might have been a long time since someone else came along with the skills that he had. He took a bit of ramen and took a chug of the soda next to him while typing with one hand. Michael was trying to get the security up for the underground facilities, the barriers and programs to help the rehabilitated witches that had gone out of control. The truly humane way of dealing with the problem. Michael leaned back in his chair taking a break and looking around the room realizing that the place was falling apart. He shook his head as the wallpaper cracked and pealed around him. He hated it, the desks were falling apart and nothing looked as it did way back when. He stood up and picked up the discarded papers that lied everywhere.

"I should really try and fix this place, no one else is going to do it."

Michael tended to talk to himself since no one was around. He placed the papers into a trash bag and started cleaning. The briefing room was completely destroyed due to a fire that had started. Robin tried to contain the flames but her powers weren't fully developed and she put them out too late. The witch...no...rather the person who escaped tried to kill him. He was only after him, he knew all, and about something he shouldn't know. He shook his head of the thought.

"I know many things I'm not supposed to. I can't help that now, I have to keep going"

He grabbed a towel and started to wipe away the soot that had collected on the data table he created. It wouldn't be hard for him to rebuild it, but it would be a pain to reprogram, another few months at least. He was so close to completing this project.

"Only a while longer now..."

**CHAPTER 2**

Kaoline sat in her room typing away at her computer, her glasses in place, hacking the local databanks. He long brown hair waved down to her mid-back and she breathed a sigh out becoming bored with the police cases. She loved to search thought the old files, trying to find links, solving the cases, and then leaving a note on what to do. She was a strategist. Her brown eyes matched her hair and they twinkled through the glasses that reflected the light of the computer. No one had found her hacking yet, she had become bored with the usual sites and places she visited to obtain information. Her room was dark, all light had been blocked out and the only visible light was that of her computer. There was no bed but a small comforter lying on the ground. Her door was locked to the parents she was forced to stay with. It was unfair, they locked her in, and expected her to be good. Such abusive, she tilted her head and sighed. 18 years of this had gone by, and she was fed up with it. Looking around her room one last time, she smiled.

"Let them catch me today, let me find something interesting so I can move on with my life! I'm bored with the easy targets! Even the government is weak!"

She told to her computer, it seemed to bleep in response. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and searched through old police files quickly, trying to find anything suspicious. Countless finds came up. All mentioning STN-J, Solomon, and that they were unable to continues the investigation. Her hacking was flawless and quick. Years of practice made it extremely easy for her. She began her search through the computer systems until she found STN-J, and began her hacking. She typed as fast as she could in order to keep up, it was the most advanced system she had ever faced.

**CHAPTER 3**

A loud siren startled Michael dropping the pile of paperwork he held in his hand. He rushed toward his computer to see someone quickly and efficiently hacking the system. It was the best work he's seen and after admiring for a few seconds he quickly sat down and began his work, keeping up with the hacker on the other side. It was the most action he had in months and he was enjoying it.

"I could use this person, Whoever this is, is an amazing hacker and has stayed off grid until now...it's funny, it's like this person wants to be caught, well let the person be considered caught."

He jumped into action and traced the line straight towards the person locking them out of the system and writing down the address hoping into the car he learned to drive in the past couple of years. Driving as fast as he could towards the address.

Kaoline typed as the rebuttal from the other side came flying at her. She was terrible excited and terrified at the same time, the information she had read before the other side reacted was incredible! Witches, real witches, and the work STN-J had preformed in the past, and any recent news was not there. She tried and tried to take over the system but she couldn't and her computer shut down and she was locked out.

"Well, that was intriguing! Whoever that was will be coming soon. I should just pack, maybe they'll be kind when they see the condition I'm in."

She poked at her ribs and sat there with her bag, two sets of clothing and her music. That was all she owned.

Michael knocked at the door, fully clothed in an STN-J uniform. He had to admit he looked good. A woman answered.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Michael thought to himself, 'how rude!'

"I am with STN-J, someone in this house is a hacker and I am here to arrest them."

They lady scoffed at him and let him in. She walked up to her "husband" who was huddled into a corner. It disoriented him that a family could be so dysfunctional.

"Is there another in this house?"

The woman snorted and stomped up the stairs as he followed. The upstairs was a single room that was dead bolted and locked. He shook his head, and knew now why this person wanted to be caught. He smirked, he would play "bad guy" for now and smiled to himself. This poor person, no wonder he/she is such a great hacker. Thats all they do. The door opened to reveal a dark room with a single girl inside. The mother spoke.

"You are going with this man. You are under arrest for hacking"

She spit at her and walked off. He walked up to her to see her stuff packed. He lowered his glare and placed handcuffs on her then let her grab her stuff, she didn't speak at all. They walked out the door and into his car. When they got into the car there was silence as they drove to STN-J headquarters.

**CHAPTER 5**

Michael walked into the main room of the base the girl first. He undid the hand cuffs and walked towards the computers. The girl just stood their in stunned silence.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Michael laughed and put his feet up on his computer.

"Absolutely nothing!"

He placed his keyboard on his lap and began typing at the program files again.

"Then why am I here?"

The girl looked around at the mess.

"To get away from your home, you clearly said you wanted to be caught in your hacking style. I know for it mimics my own."

The girl went wide eyed.

"That was you on the other side?"

Michael nodded.

"Welcome to what's left of the STN-J, I am the sole responsible on in charge, since everyone left, and I am working on the new building below as well as rebuilding above, you're more then welcome to stay here, and help too, if you want. There's a whole computer in the black burnt room that I'm working on to get running now, care to help?"

Michael made room at another computer and booted it up. The girl rushed to it excited to be using a computer again so soon after being caught. She was glad this person was the one to catch her.

"I'm Kaoline, thank you, It is appreciated more than you know."

Michael laughed.

"I'm Michael, and it was fun, most excitement in 5 years, and I know how much it means, I was in a similar situation, except I was 14, and young. I was trapped here until I was 16."

Kaoline gasped.

"Are you still stuck here?"

Michael raised his eyebrow and laughed again.

"No, I'm not, If I was, I wouldn't have been the one at your door. I couldn't leave, ever, and when I did, I was watched and guarded at all times, on wrong move, I would be shot."

He tilted his head back.

"I've been so lonely, my mouth wont stop moving."

Kaoline nodded.

**CHAPTER 6**

It had been five months since Kaoline had joined Michael, and together they had completed the project. Restoring STN-J while making the new facilities. It was time to call the team back.

"Kaoline, thank you for everything, I have something to show you."

Kaoline hurried to follow him smiling. She never had as much fun as she had here, and couldn't wait to meet the rest of the people. But this surprise she was most excited about is the thing she was going to see. Anything Michael did was amazing. She blushed at where her mind and heart where going and immediately stuffed her feelings back down and shook her head becoming cold again.

Michael opened the door for her and inside was a huge bedroom with a giant computer. Kaoline's mouth dropped and she couldn't help hugging him. He smiled at the warm embrace, happy she was finally opening up. He had grown feelings for her, and was happy she was happy. Even though she tried to hide it. He hugged her back and laughed.

"Shall we contact the rest of the STN-J team now?"

She looked at him and nodded a bit fearful. His family would return wouldn't they.

"I'll start looking for Amon and Robin."

Kaoline walked off towards the computers and started typing rapidly. Michael joined her as they continued the search for the old team.

**CHAPTER 7**

Michael looked at the address in his hand and made sure the com was in his ear securely.

"You ready Kaoline?"

An affirmative was heard over the com. Michael knocked on the door of what was supposedly Amon's and Robin's place. Robin answered the door in surprise.

"Michael what are you doing here?"

Michael laughed at her surprised reaction.

"Offering you to come back to STN-J, everything is back to the way it was, and there's one more hacker on the team! She's been helping me fix everything."

Robin looked back through the door at Amon. They nodded at each other.

"We'll come, we're glad your okay, we had thought something had happened to you."

He nodded and walked away towards his car leaving a package of communicators for them. They took it inside, hand in hand kissing each other in silent happiness. As the door closed Michael looked back to them, smiling.

"It is about time, they deserve each other."

Kaoline laughed.

"You know that might not be the only surprise you get."

He shook his head.

"Of course it's not. They all haven't seen me in five years, and expected me to fail. I'm just a little uneasy about the next visit."

Typing was heard in the background.

"Don't be, I have Sakaki's and Dojima's address, and...marriage license."

Michael tripped over his feet as he fell into his car.

"Oh man, wow, that is a surprise... wait, not really. "

He got into his car and started it up, driving quickly to the next area. Sakaki and Dojima were walking out of their house as he arrived.

"Guys, I've finished!"

Both of them turned around to look at Michael, startled.

"Micheal! You're alright!"

Dojima ran to him and hugged him as Sakaki walked toward him.

"I've finished, Here, If you decided to come back, and if you see Karasuma, give her this. I'll be at the office."

He smiled and turned around.

"Oh, and before I forget, we have a new recruit."

He got into his car and drove off, giving off an air of mystery and confusion. The perfect thing to get everyone back.

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day everyone assembled at the STN-J headquarters in order to go on their first mission, where they had a mobil unit. All the details where laid out and at 8 p.m. they headed out. Kaoline was introduced and everyone accepted her right away. They had split into groups and it had become obvious that these would be the actual groups from now on. Michael and Kaoline, Amon and Robin, and Dojima and Sakaki. The only one who was not there and said she would not be returning due to personal matters was Karasuma. The hunt had started and Michael went with Kaoline searching for the witch.

"Anything on your end Amon?"

A negative was heard. A blast of electricity and fire flew at Michael causing him to slam against the wall, alerting the others of the witches presence. They successfully captured the witch but Michael had been badly injured. Kaoline rushed to his aide, crying. For the first time in many many years.

"Michael! Are you okay?"

Michael laughed and coughed.

"Just a flesh wound, don't cry, there's no need for tears to ever touch your face. And forgive me for this, I can't hide this anymore."

He reached up and touched her face and kissed her. She was shocked that her feelings were returned and that he felt the same. They stayed like that as the rest of the STN-J group gathered, and watched from a far smiling. Everything was as how it should be and everyone walked away to begin anew, caring for the witches, teaching them control, and showing that they weren't alone anymore.


End file.
